Bee
Rewrite this (pg 116) re-write The demonic insects known as Soul Bees reside on the lands of the Dohma family, in Makai. The lands owner, a noble known as Jedah Dohma, had passed away and without him to care for the Soul Bee's natural habitat, the creatures numbers were on a decline towards extinction. Jedah would soon be revived and create a new dimension, Majigen. "The time has come for everything to become one... join me in the gathering of souls," Jedah called out to Q-Bee and transported her to the new world. She quickly began her hunt for new prey within Majigen. The Soul Bee race Soul Bees are a fictional race of humanoid wasp-like creatures that live in Makai. According to Darkstalkres' lore, the Soul Bee race is made of Q-Bees and P-Bees. Their intelligence level is relative to human children around the age 4 or 5 and it has basic conversation and speech skillsCapcom, (2008). ''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp'', pg. 143. ISBN 1897-37604-9, It's possible that Q-Bee is more intelligent than the P-Bees. A Soul Bee's apatite and hunger is one of the most important aspects of their race as, most anything that is alive and moving can be consumed by a Soul Bee and is generally considered game unless it is another Soul Bee. As their race has a highly active metabolism, they must consume food or die within 36 hours. They rarely become sick from eating food that might be considered bad. A hive of Soul Bees may house anywhere from 50 to 150 members. Q-Bees "Q-Bee" is a title, rather than a name, as Q-Bees are tasked with leading the Soul Bees and training future Q-Bees. Q-Bees are chosen by their unusual difference in anatomy to regular P-Bees; Unlike P-Bees Q-Bees' are born with a special honey sack in their stomach. Two sets of eyes are seen on her cranium; the lower pair is are imitation eyes while the top pair are her real eyes. This is especially noticeable during her standing animation as Q-Bee angles her head down quite severely, almost to the point that what appear to be her eyes cannot view the opponent. In actuality, because her eyes are on top of her head, she is staring right at her enemy. Near the eyes are two antennae used to sense food over hundred kilometers away. P-Bees P-Bees, sometimes referred to as "P" or "Bee," are made up of two genders. The gender ratio for the race is 1 male to every 4 females with little to no differences distinguishing the two sexes. Male's exist mostly for reproductive needs and have poor regenerative abilities compared to females. Since most females have capable and fierce self-reproductive abilities along side their regenerative powers, they can pass their genes' to the next generation without the need for males. In theory, it is possible that males of Soul Bee race will be phased out in future generations. Soul Bee language Q-Bee's strange attack names (C→R, +B , ΔA, ect) in the real world are explained within the games canon as being translated using guides and rules presented by the Makai author, Varvle Mattlayer. These rules were written in his book "The Insects of Makai." Varvle made an appearance in Udon's Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, issue 1. Q-Bee's body It should be noted that Q-Bee's adult woman body may be a complete fake; her intro animation shows her changing from a "small" soul bee into her normal form and "shock" animation also shows this smaller version inside her full body. Although the in game animation shows this change, Capcom states in Q-Bee's profile that she is roughly 84 pounds, unlike Felicia who has both her cat transformation and normal weights listed, she has no weight listed for a her smaller bee transformation. References